Friendship
by cool-girl1
Summary: Something happening when the cyborg were resting theirself in Singapore, they were attacked by new cyborg, but got help by a new cyborg also. What's this? New enemy? New friend? What is Black Ghost new evil plan? Just read (Slight 009003 and maybe more)
1. Another cyborg 00

A/N: Cyborg 009 is not mine, the only character I own are only 0014-0020. Just to tell you that this fic have no pairing, even thou I will put a little 003009 in it and no more. Most of this fic are more in adventure and friendship and also family. So happy reading. Flame are excepted(Make sure to check my spelling and grammar mistake thanks).

Friendship  
Chapter 1 – Another cyborg 00  
  
Men with white clothes were walking around while looking at sheets of paper they were holding. A giant tube full of green liquid standing on the center of them all, a human figure covered with cables in the green liquid was sleeping soundly. Wear no clothes from head to toe, black hair floating calmly to the rhyme of the liquid.  
  
"Sir, the experiment will be finish in just a few minutes. After the long- run test, we find this cyborg fully success with the experiment."  
  
"Very good, you got everything in this cyborg don't you?"  
  
"Yes sir, this cyborg is well occupied with greater ability then the other 19 cyborg."  
  
"Very good, will he obey to my command?"  
  
"Yes but..."  
  
"Good, now behold to my power" Said he with the black cloth as he face the person in the green liquid "I, Black Ghost will order you to destroy all my enemies especially those cyborg fools who dare to betray me, now wake up 0020!"  
  
As few minutes past, the person open his motionless red eyes, none of the Black Ghost men or the Black Ghost himself prepare to face their worst fear as the person standing in front of them will turn into their worst enemy.  
  
Yes, as they again forgot one thing, he still had his memory and the only thing he dislikes was to be order around.

"Um, okay...tell me again, why are we doing this?" Ask 002 angrily  
  
"Uh, because we need some help." Said 007 laughing nervously  
  
"You call this help? You're just revering me as a shopping slave here!" protest 002 while holding 6 big shopping bags on his hand, while 007 hold 5 shopping bags.  
  
"Ah sorry, to make you guys wait." Said 006 cheerfully while holding 2 shopping bags.  
  
"Mind telling me what are we suppose to do with all this bags?"  
  
"Well we need foods for me to cook, and since today they're having a sale, so why not if we buy all the things we needed now and save it for the next 8 days and solve our saving problem."  
  
"Will this **ALL** be enough for **A** fridge?"  
  
"Don't worry, Dr. Gilmore says that he will buy another bigger fridge for all our food supply, so no problem."  
  
"Will that also mean that we will waste more money? Bigger fridge need bigger amount of money, so I don't think that will solve our saving problem." Said 007  
  
"Oh well, we buy everything, we can't give it back since it's from a supermarket, so lets go home shall we?" Said 006 cheerfully, not even really bothering what 007 and 002 have just said.  
  
While they were walking back to the place they stay, suddenly the 2 bags 006 was holding were grabbed by a person. The person was running away with the bags of groceries.  
  
"Hey!" Cried 006 "HE'S STEALING MY BAGS!"  
  
"I can see that 006, leave it to me." Said 002 while handing the 6 shopping bags to 006.  
  
"Whoa what the...002!" protest 006, but 002 was not listening to him, since his mind was concentrating on capturing the thief.  
  
"HEY WAIT YOU FOOD THIEF!" cried 002 while running nearer and nearer to him.  
  
The thief turns around in alert as he saw 002 was about to catch him, to 002 surprise the thief smirk to him and suddenly, the thief speed increased.  
  
"So you want to play," said 002 and smirk "I'll show you!" Suddenly without anybody noticing it, 002 fly to the sky and fly forward to where the thief had run. The thief look around founding 002 gone, thinking that he had lost him, he stopped.  
  
These give 002 a great chance to catch the thief. He land slowly to the ground, then walk slowly to the thief. A second later, the thief was knocked down to the ground. As the thief fall down in a large bump to the ground, 002 take the 2 shopping bags while grinning happily.  
  
The thief growl in disgust as 002 feet was on top of his head.  
  
"Tell you one thing, don't ever try to mess up with me or my friend. Got it?" Said 002  
  
"Oh really, and why is that?" Ask the thief  
  
002 raise his eyebrow, the thief sounded a little high pitch like a women, but also low at the same time like a man. With full of curiosity he kick the thief head which was covering his head.  
  
To 002 surprises, the thief was a girl, or maybe what he thinks she/he is. The thief had a long black hair covering some part of his/her soft milky skin, as his/her beautiful red eyes were blinking angrily at 002. Thin legs covered with his/her long blue jeans, wearing a blue strips shirt with a black jacket. The thief body was to slim and well figure to be a women then a man, even thou he can't really see his/her chest.  
  
"Hey, what did you do that for?" cried the thief, but then the thief blink at 002 "Wait the minute...are you...no it can't be?"  
  
002 blink in confusion "Huh?"  
  
"002?" Ask the thief curiously.  
  
"WHA..." cried 002 full with shocked, how can he/she know that he is 002 'What with this guy, uh, girl, uh, guy, uh WHATEVER! How did this thief know that I am 002? No doubt, this thief must have got something to do with Black Ghost!'  
  
"No way!" cried the thief with shocked expression, "What are you doing here in Singapore? It's dangerous!"  
  
"What are talking about? Who are you?"  
  
"My identity is not as important as your life!"  
  
"I still don't understand a word! What do you mean? What are you talking about? What do you mean dangerous? And most of all, what are you?"  
  
"Whoa, one question at time please, but your entire question are not that important, you must to GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"Well you're the one who make me to come here!"  
  
"How am I suppose to know that you're one of those 9 cyborg who try to rebel to our creator, Black Ghost!"  
  
"Huh? Our?"  
  
"Yes, ok I answer one of your questions I'm..."  
  
Suddenly, before the thief can finish his/her words, a scream with loud pitch was heard. 002 and the thief scream, while covering their ears. The scream for an unknown person was so high in pitch that can make their ears deaf or worse destroy their brain system, which will make them end up dead.  
  
"Shit, we're too late." Said the thief.  
  
"What...what is this?" cried 002  
  
"STOP IT!" cried the thief, suddenly his/her hair went up straight and attack the person who create the high pitch scream as fast a snake.  
  
"What the..." Said 002, amaze to see the thief hair were even longer and moving like if it were alive. Looking at where the person, he gasp seeing the hair cover a mouth of a women with pink hair and black eyes, she wore a black suit, 2 pair of white gloves and boots and a white scarf tied on her neck, she look at the thief with annoyance.  
  
"You scream again 0014, I swear I will choke you to death!" Cried the thief  
  
"0014?" cried 002 in surprise  
  
"We'll see you do that 0020!" cried a man with a colorful mask, the eyes of the man was black. His hair is green and he also wore the same clothes as 0014.  
  
"Oh no, 0017!" cried the thief who was then known as 0020.  
  
"0020? 0017?" Cried 002 in confusion  
  
The person known as 0017 help 0014 to get free by pulling 0020 hair from her mouth. 0020 growl and put his/her hair back to normal.  
  
Suddenly 002 and 0020 heard a soft growl and snickering at the same time on their back. They turn around and their eyes wided in fear, shocked and confusion as they saw a figure, neither human nor animal.  
  
A creature stand 7 feet tall, wide grin on his hairy pale face, showing his sharp teeth, long spiky hair cover almost all part of his body and long claws on his hands and toes. All the creature wore were only a short black pants and a white scarf tied on his neck, since most of his body was covered with black and grey hair. It looks more like a monster then a human or an animal. Its golden eyes were flashing dangerously towards the 2 cyborg.  
  
"0015..." whisper 0020 dangerously  
  
"That's 0015?" ask 002 nervously and 0020 nodded quietly  
  
"Don't you move, 0015 eat human."  
  
"You got to be kidding me."  
  
"I'm serious. So don't..." Before 0020 can even say a word, 0015 step forward and launch at 002, opening its mouth as it see 002 as his new meal. 002 fly in alert, but in surprise, 0015 create a powerful jump and leap to 002 throwing him to the nearest wall.  
  
"002!" cried 0020  
  
"Why don't you worry about yourself first? Pretty boy." Said a very girlish voice.  
  
0020 look around and saw water from the nearest sink form into a beautiful woman with long blue hair and blue eyes. She winks at 0020 cutely, while the water start forming her clothes which were the same as 0014 and 0017.  
  
"0016!" growl 0020 "What do you want?"  
  
"Aw come on, we have 2 toys to play with. Why don't we use it KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Laugh 0016 while flying up to 0014 and 0017 while forming her legs into water "0015, my pet please enjoy your meal."  
  
0020 look at 002 in alert, 0015 was so close to eat his head, but with all his power, he manage to stop the monster mouth to swallow his head. 0020 move his hair and whip 0015 with so much force with his hair, which create a deep wound on its back. As 0015 cried in agony, 002 kick it away.  
  
0020 take 0015 with his hair and throw it to the wall, until it creates a hole and a loud crack was heard from it.  
  
"My pet!" cried 0016, then look at 0020 in full of anger "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" she then attack him with water, chocking him, but easily 0020 turn the water normal which only end up making his clothes wet.  
  
"How...how did he do that?" said 0016 in shocked  
  
"As what I thought, 0020 is a very strong cyborg." Said a man with silver long hair covering both his eyes as he wore the same clothes as 0014, 0016 and 0017.  
  
"0018!" cried 0020  
  
"That's 0018? Okay that's it! Tell me what happened NOW!" cried 002, as he tried to get up since whole of his body was wounded by the damage created by 0015.  
  
"Shut up." Said 0018 coldly and glare at him.  
  
"002 STOP! DON'T LOOK AT HIS EYES!" cried 0020, but to late, 002 saw 0018 cold white eyes and suddenly whole of his body turn into ice. "002!"  
  
"Now don't be upset 0020, we're just here to say hi." Said a man with short white and black hair, wearing the same clothes as 0014, 0016, 0017 and 0018.  
  
"0019! What in the hell are you doing? How many times do I have to told you not to hurt neither of them?" cried 0020  
  
"Whoa, who's talking now, sorry we only get order from our creator, Black Ghost." Said 0017  
  
"He's right! And we always will!" cried 0014  
  
"We're expecting you to join us." Said 0018  
  
"Yeah right! In a million years!" Said 0020  
  
"Hah, its useless talking to that unthankful bastard, lets go, come on 0015." Said 0016  
  
"Well, then we will meet again 0020 and don't forget to take care your little new friend." Said 0019, then the 5 cyborg walk away leaving 0020 and 002 alone.  
  
0020 look at 002 and in alert as he cover him with his hair while producing electrical setting that will melt the ice without destroying 002 body. As the ice melt, 002 fell down to the ground unconscious while breathing heavily.  
  
0020 run to 002 feeling his forehead and hiss angrily to himself, "Shit, he's having a hyperthermia, and if I didn't get any help, he'll be dead! I wish I have more power to make him warm, but fighting with those trouble-maker cyborg waste my leftover energy, since I haven't eat for 2 days, man I'M SO HUNGRY!"  
  
TBC 


	2. Explanation

coolgirl1: NO REVIEW? YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN! I know the story sound boring and stuff but believe me, even thou it have lack of romance, its quite touching!

Friendship  
Chapter 2 – Explanation  
  
"I'm really worried 009." Said Dr Gilmore.  
  
"Don't you worry so much Dr Gilmore, it's not good for your age." Said 009  
  
"Yeah, 002 is a big boy, and even before he becomes a cyborg he beat all the guys who tried to mess up with him." Said 004  
  
Silence fills the room as they wait for 002 returns, not one speaks the word until...  
  
"Ok, that's it!" said 006 angrily, "If 002 is not here right now, I will go out and look for him, because right now he's with the important food ingredients that I need to cook for today dinner!"  
  
"Hey 006 don't go, it's almost 6 o'clock and you haven't start making dinner yet!" complain 007  
  
"WELL WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?" cried 006  
  
"Whoa, he is furious." Said 005  
  
"Come on 006, 002 must have good reason for being late. Be reasonable." Said 008  
  
"You guys are so noisy." Mumble 001  
  
003 sighed when suddenly she sense 002 but he's not alone but with somebody else. She opens the curtain of the window and found a taxi stop in front of the cabin they were staying. She remains quiet, trying to make sure what really happened before she warns the others.  
  
Her eyes wided as she saw a beautiful woman (Which is a guy) carried an unconscious 002 from the taxi.  
  
"002!" cried 003 and in alert everyone went to the window and opens the door. Everyone gasp as they saw 002, not only unconscious, he's bleeding heavily and shaking furiously.  
  
"Oh dear God, what happened to him?" gasp 007  
  
"HEY, YOU'RE THE THIEF!" cried 006 "I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A WOMAN, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO 002?"  
  
0020 eyes twitched, not only he's angry for being called a woman, but also the fact that he receive a very unwelcome greetings.  
  
"Gee thanks, is this what I got for saving your friend?" ask 0020 sarcastically  
  
"What really happened?" Ask Dr. Gilmore worriedly  
  
"We were attacked."  
  
"Bullshit!" cried 008 "How can we know if its not you who beat him up."  
  
"Oh and you expect me to beat him up and come here for him to be cured? And what will be my purpose of harming him in the first place then?" Ask 0020 annoyed  
  
"You could act like a nice girl, but when we are off guard you start attacking us since harming one of us is not enough then harming all of us will be good enough." Said 005, which make everyone to tense up  
  
"Aw great!" said 0020 getting more annoyed especially with the remark about him being a nice girl "I don't care you trust me or not, but your friend is now suffering a disease called hypothermia, he will die if he stay unconscious even longer."  
  
"Thank you." smile 009 who suddenly appear beside him, then he take 002 "Thank you for all the trouble."  
  
0020 look at him dumbfounded, first he's the first one who smile gratefully to him, second he nicely thank him TWICE and third he's not like the other cyborg who were glaring at him as if he was their enemy, but no this Japanese cyborg just have to be so nice.  
  
"009, what are you doing? She could be dangerous!" cried 006  
  
"Don't worry guys, I believe she's just being nice, by helping 002." Said 009  
  
Well it seems like the word SHE, make 0020 to take back the remark of calling him nice, 'Why can't anybody see I'm a GUY! Can't they see, my chest is flat!' think 0020 angrily.  
  
003 then come forward to 0020 and smile "Would you like to come in."  
  
"003!" cried 007 with a 'what-are-you-doing' tone  
  
"Don't worry 007, I believe we need to hear the whole explanation from this new young lady here." Said Dr Gilmore  
  
'ARGH, I'M A GUY, NOT A FREAKING YOUNG LADY, GUY!!!!!' think 0020 angrily even thou his face was smiling calmly.  
  
"But don't you think she's lying Dr Gilmore, what kind of fool will suffer hyperthermia in a tropical country?" ask 008  
  
"But I think he is 008." Said 009 "002 body is so cold and the heat of the sun give no affect to the coldness of his body."  
  
"Because the ice surrounded him was created to protect itself from melting." Explain 0020 and everyone look at him  
  
"So how can we help him?" ask 004  
  
"A heat from an electrical device like microwave will do the trick since they both give effect because of electric help. Even thou the ice will melt slowly, it will be better then nothing."  
  
"Good, 003 take care of the equipment." Said Dr Gilmore, "You all help 003 and make sure 002 warm up." Everyone nod and enter the cabin they were staying. Dr Gilmore looked at 0020 and smile "Sorry for the rude welcome but please come in and do tell us everything that just happened."  
  
0020 smile "Thank you sir."  
  
Hours pass and 002 temperature begun to change into normal. Everyone were surrounding 002 room as 002 sleep on his bed. While 0020 was eating in the kitchen when they're trying to cure 002. All the 9 cyborg and Dr Gilmore were waiting at 0020 for explanation. As he came to 002 room, everyone stare at him for explanation.  
  
0020 sigh "Let me guess, you guys are dying to know what happened."  
  
"Exactly." Said everyone  
  
He sigh again, it's not going to be easy, especially the fact that he is also a cyborg.  
  
"What you will hear will quiet shock you, as you know, you all here for vacation am I correct?" He asks and everyone nod, he continue "but you all wrong, this place is a secret base of the black ghost, where they again create the master piece which are 00 cyborg."  
  
"They're creating another 00 cyborg?" cried 003  
  
"Yes, and they're more powerful then you guys, look at 002, they attack him and look at how easily they beat him."  
  
"Wait, how do you know we're cyborg? And those cyborg? If they're so powerful, how can you beat them and protect 002?" ask 004  
  
"Whoa let me finish first."  
  
"She's right 004, let her finish. So who is this cyborg ma'am?" Ask 009  
  
Again 0020 twitch angrily at the word she and ma'am, but still he continue "First 0014, a 16 years old girl born in Italy, she have the power to scream with a very high pitch and high frequency, which make anyone who listen to her scream will die because of a fatal brain damage."  
  
"Oh dear, a very young girl." Said 006  
  
"Yes indeed, and 0015, a 20 years old man born in south Africa who turn into a beast as the black ghost make him half human, half hyena cyborg, and he eats human."  
  
"Oh dear." Gasp 003  
  
"Awful isn't it?" chuckle 0020 "And 0016, a 24 years old woman from New Zealand which can turn herself into liquid which is very dangerous since she can change shape all she want using 007 program, only that she can only can change into liquid, she can even control all the ocean in the world, since its part of her body."  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" complain 008  
  
"Apparently I'm not 008, and for 0017, a 40 years old man from Australia who use to work as a clown is designed to stop time with the same program as 009, only that the programs are twist. 009 to create fast speed of time, while 0017 to slow down the speed of time, even stopping it and use his ability to hypnotize."  
  
"No way!" cried 004  
  
"Now let me finish, 0018, the person who give 002 hyperthermia, he's a 36 years old man from Russia who can turn everything into ice that can't be melt with normal fire heat. Anyone can cover with ice if they see his eyes, so that's why he always got his eyes covered by his hair. Sadly 002 saw his eyes and he turn like that, good thing I'm there to help him."  
  
"How did you help him?" Ask 005  
  
"That I will tell you guys later, now for 0019, 18 years old young man from Korea who is the leader of them all, he can control the wind all he want which can create disaster, as by the move of a single finger of his can create wind that can cut buildings from 1 town into pieces."  
  
Now everyone gasps, they can't believe that their enemies were strong enough to destroy the world. These new cyborg can be more powerful then the other enemies they ever face who once tried to destroy the world.  
  
"Wait, if they're that strong, why they're following Black Ghost order?" ask 007  
  
"As you may know, 0014 is a well known as a murderer and drug seller in Italy, 0015 known well as the leader of a cannibal tribe in South Africa, 0016 known as a slut who like to attract men then end up killing them for pleasure while drinking their blood, 0017 known as a clown who likes to hypnotize people to play with them and they will end up dead, since he like to cut body part and collect them, 0018 known as a killer machine, since he give no mercy to his prey and all his prey are mark by number on their back, until now he kill 14,829 innocent life and the most dangerous from them all which is 0019 known as the leader of a secret mafia organization of all Asia and Australia, he's always be a leader and as he become a leader, his organization will be undestroyable."  
  
Everyone again gasp and look at him in horror  
  
"So you know that those guys are all a crazy psycho and a great murderer, since they live for it." Said 0020 eyeing them seriously "So trying not going to face the same problem as before, they give an agreement to those 6 cyborg that as they take care of you guys and follow his order, they can have all the human on this world to be killed for fun and pleasure."  
  
"Enough!" cried 003 and everyone look at her "How can...how can...such a cruel thing like that..." she then sob with fear. 009 hold her shoulder to comfort her.  
  
Everyone stay quiet, when suddenly 002 spoke "But still its strange how the Black Ghost can trust those barbarians over us."  
  
"002? Since when are you awake?" Ask 004  
  
"Since the part where 0020 start explaining about the whole 0014 until 0019." Said 002 while looking at the others.  
  
"0020?" They cried in shocked and look at 0020  
  
0020 sigh again "I forgot to introduce myself, my name is 0020 the strongest cyborg Black Ghost ever created. The biggest masterpiece."  
  
"No way." Said 008 "Does that mean you can beat those 6 cyborg?"  
  
"Well to defeat 0014, its quite easy and hard if she gives me her innocent eyes." Said 0020 and everyone sweat dropped, "0015, he's well...okay...and scary..." continue 0020 "0016, she's annoying and I like to kick her ass since she's very annoying and easy to beat...except if she's really angry, that would be quite a challenge...0017, he's not a very hard challenge, except for the fact that I'm dying to know what is his face looks like, since he wear that stupid mask everywhere. 0018, he's quite tough but no worry I got his weakness. All I worry about is 0019 since our strength are almost equal, even thou I'm stronger."  
  
"Then why don't you beat them now?" Ask 006  
  
"Its not that easy, fighting one of them is a piece of cake, exception to 0019, but fighting all those 6 together will be very hard since 0019 is their leader. All I can do is defense and their team works are extremely great." Explain 0020  
  
"Why you decide to rebel to Black Ghost like us, while they don't?" Ask 004  
  
"Because each of us have a mini bomb that can blow up if we decide to rebel to the Black Ghost."  
  
"But, you're not blown up!" said 007  
  
"I know, well since I take the remote of my bomb and destroy it, clever me, but those 6 cyborg are to stupid enough not to think that their bomb actually have a remote."  
  
"But Black Ghost can create another remote and destroy you." Said Dr Gilmore.  
  
"True." Smile 0020 "But that give no reason for them to destroy me, since I'm their biggest masterpiece."  
  
"How can you be that calm!" cried 002 "You have a bomb inside you and you can die anytime the Black Ghost wanted you too, how can you be so calm?"  
  
0020 eyes look sharply at everyone in the room "Because even thou I die, I will die in respect, I will not die because of something I would regret or give shame to my live. I have a pride you know and I don't want to lose my pride because of this stupid bomb inside of me. I am not afraid to die, because we're all mortals and we will die anywhere, anyhow and anytime, it's just the matter how are we supposed to walk our live into."  
  
All the sudden the room went quiet, everyone were speechless, not afraid to die? It's the first time they heard someone saying this.  
  
"If you're not afraid to die, then what do you afraid of?" ask 002 curiously  
  
0020 chuckle and smirk "I'm only afraid to lose my treasure...again."  
  
TBC


End file.
